Taking Flight
by KyteByte
Summary: With the earth now a wasteland humans take to the sky to rebuild only to find out the skies are not empty. What happens when a princess trapped in a glided cage, a mercenary bounded by his past are caught in between a war for the sky. Can the two escape and take flight. RUMBELLE AIRSHIP AU
1. Prologue

A/N: I had the original premise for this story several years ago and forgot about it until recently I rediscovered my notebook with my notes in it, and thought it would make a great au for Rumbelle. So here it is my Rumbelle airship AU.

A/N: On a side note, to those who are reading my other stories, I've decided to discontinue Shadows of ourselves, and put Misdirection and Misconception on hold for various reasons. There is a companion piece for MM called The many adventures of the spinner and the Pied Piper ( I really should name my stories shorter) which follows Rumple's and Nico's relationship before the curse. Ok, now enough rambling from me, on to the real story.

**Prologue**

* * *

**Week 32 Year 2365:**

It's been 3 weeks now, at least I think it's been 3 weeks since the Blackout as it's officially called. It's hard to tell without the sun. I still get nightmares of that day, the day the sky vanished, the day it was swallowed by smoke. I wake up everyday from the fear of being swallowed by that smoke. In a way I suppose it did engulf us all, we live, if you can call it living, in bunkers underground, afraid of that smoke. They say its too toxic to go up to the surface. They tell us that we can return in a a few days, but then they said that last week, and the week before that. They tell us that to keep our spirits up but you can see it on their faces they really have no idea what were facing, if we'll survive. It's days like this that I forget what the sky looked like before all this. But I can't forget, because that's what keeps me going. Hope that maybe one day I'll see the blue sky again.

_**Author Unknown**_

* * *

**Week 12 Year 2485:**

There has been a dramatic rise in the number of individuals with abnormalities. These abnormalities include night vision, rock-like skin, shape shifting. We have labeled these individuals as "Uniques" as we can not find a common trait between them. My colleagues and I believe these is to the rise in exposure to the toxins in air above ground. Further research is necessary.

**_Dr. David R. Win_**

* * *

**Week 18 Year 2557:**

**Groundbreaking Reunion**

After almost two hundred years of living beneath the surface the Ministry of Health has deemed the surface's toxin levels to be safe. The government is now beginning it's re-habitation project. While humanity can count this as a victory, there is still work to be done. Those with the necessary skills and their families will be relocated from the underground to the surface to begin the rebuilding process. Many of the cities our ancestors built are in a desperate need of repair. It will be a long time until we can live like our ancestors once did beneath the blue sky.

_**The Daily Informer**_

* * *

**Week 32 Year 2683:**

If there is one collective desire of humanity has had over the last 300 years it is the desire to the see the blue sky of our ancestors. And we've accomplished that. But then we are not the types to settle. Once upon a time our ancestors stepped on the moon and left their mark on it forever. They were once able to soar like birds high above the clouds. But with the great Blackout that ability was lost, and were grounded in land beyond repair. Our wings were taken. But it's time we take back our wings and soar above the clouds once more.

I introduce you to the Hermes, the first ever airship. It seats two and is capable of flight at an altitude of 1.3km.

It's time we make a new nest in the sky.

**_Wright Corp. At T3 expo_**

* * *

**Week 33 Year 2693:**

"28km. 30km 30.1 km 30.4km 30.9km 31.2km"

"Congratulation Captain, on being the highest flying pilot since the rebirth of aviation."

"Thank you ground control. Beginning Decent."

" What is like up there?"

" Everything is rather small. Right above the clouds. It's breath taking really, both figuratively and literally."

" we'll lets get you back down here, so you can celebrate."

"Roger that ground control. Currently at 28 km."

" So what's the first thing you'll do when you get down here capt?"

" Have a nice cold beer. Currently at 20 km."

" Captain we are picking up some kind of unidentified flying object approximately 2m long with a 3m wingspan about 30 degrees west, about 60m from your current position , do you have a visual?"

" Nothing in sight ground control but will be on the alert. Currently at 19 km."

" Captain the flying object is heading your way. It will be at your current location in 3... 2..."

"I see it... No it can't be. It's a person. A person with wings. How could it be flying up here? That's not possible. Do you think it's an Unique? Do you want me to follow it?"

"There are no registered Uniques with those features. Follow it with caution."

" Understood. It's ascending, currently in pursuit. It moves with such ease, like a falcon. It's clothed in some strange garb, nothing like I've ever seen on the surface. It looks to be wearing some type of uniform."

" Do you see any identifiers?"

" It has some strange markings on its forearms and chest. It has an insignia of a lion on its back."

" Captain, fall back now. You have company, 4 of them 40 degrees east of you, they will be at your location in approximately 2 minutes."

"Alright. Falling back...grah...I've been hit. Left engine damage critical. Right wing at 50%. "

"Get out of there now. Initiate defense code delta 3."

" Understood. Initiating delta 3. Currently at 30%"

"43%, 56%, 72%, 8-..."

"Captain?"

Communication log terminated.

_**Capt. Jack Icarus Communication's Log for flight 128 Wright Corp.**_

* * *

**Week 1 2710:**

**Home Among the clouds: The first sky city **

Wright Corp. has announced that the long awaited construction of their first sky city, named Avonlea, will begin next year. Avonlea will be floating approximately 10km from the surface,through the use of electro-magnetism and thermal energy,a result from a collaborative design by world renown architect Mr. Bucky Fuller and Mr. J. Swift. Encased in Mr. Fuller's signature geodesic dome the city will be free from toxins left behind from the great Blackout. With the surface still suffering from the effects of the Blackout,Avonlea might just be the breath of fresh air humanity needs. The city is currently accepting applications for residency.

**_The Daily Informer_**

* * *

**Week 12 2840:**

**Hope extinguished**

Yesterday Hope's Peak was raided by an army of Wingers. A fleet of black large Winger's air-carriers appear on the east side of Hope's Peak yesterday midday. Swarms of Wingers clothed in black military armor descended from the air-carriers and into the small town. After scouring the town, the Wingers returned back to their ships. It is currently unclear as to what the Wingers were looking for. Fortunately there were no causalities but at least 50 people were reported with severe injures.

Officials are currently investigating the origin of the army in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of the Wingers' homeland which is still unknown. While attacks from Wingers have become more common in recent years the attack on Hope's Peak is the first Winger's attack on a city. This attack appears to be entirely militaristic. Which raises the question: Are our cities, our skydoms safe? Is war in the horizon?

_**The Daily Informer**_

* * *

**Week 13 2840:**

**Skydom of Avonlea **

"Belle?!" A deep voice echoed from the halls.

"Belle." The voice softened as he found who he was looking for.

"Oh hi father." The young beauty said looking up from today's newspaper. "Have you been looking for me long?"

" I should have known you would be here." He said with a smile, looking down at his daughter sitting in her fortress of books.

" Did you hear what happen at Hope's Peak?" she asked as she stood.

"Yes. It's unfortunate. Those winged savages are getting more bold by the day."

" Do you think they'll be bold enough to attack here?"

" No need to worry Belle. Our people are safe here. Remember we have "it" for protection. Those winged monsters won't be able to get defenses."

" But what about the other skydoms? They don't have that kind of protection, we should open the gates and help them." She pleaded, her blue eyes shining fiercely.

" Petal, look at me. I'm so proud that you've grown into such a compassionate lady. You'll make a fine ruler one day. But remember our duty is to protect our people. Their safety is our top priority. We have to make sacrifices. We don't have the resources to save them all. Our people come first."

"Now enough of this talk of war... how was your new book?"

* * *

A/N:

So that was the prologue, sorry for the bombardment of information, it was a bit of a history lesson of this world. Can you guys guess who I based my inserts from? Chapter one will be up shortly. Questions and comments would be much appreciated.

Next time: We meet Capt. Raimund Spinner and his crew the Red Daggers.

Hmmm... I wonder who he could be? Also, I have most of his crew decided, (4) but would like to add a least one more member. So my question to you guys who would you like to see as part of his crew? And if you're wondering who's currently on his crew, all his current members have some relation to an animal.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

A/N: Well life got in the way of this, oh university. Anyway I thought I get a chapter out to you lovely people, as a little gift to you in honour of season 4 and my birthday. Just a reminder this is about 5 weeks after the end of the prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest**

**Week 20 2840:**

**Sky-village of Storybrooke **

The elderly lady looks up from his book as the bell announces the arrival of a customer. A dark hair man steps through the door, with a quiver of bow and arrows on his shoulder and his cloak he looks like the many adventurers that come through his door. It's the gentle smile on his face that distinguishes him from the rest.

"Hello Graham, and where's your sister?" she greets.

"Don't worry Granny, she's out getting supplies with the captain." Graham responses.

"Oh I see,be sure to tell her to drop by. The two of you rarely visit anymore. What with the you two going on adventures with the captain. So how did the delivery go?" She said.

"Of course,Granny." Graham replied trying to reassure her. "The captain said this is the last time we're delivering creatures for you, though he used more colourful language."

" That bad?"

"Turns out basilisks are not the flying type. Took forever to clean up vomit off our clothes and the ship. And one them gave birth on board, and the little snakelet thought the captain was his mother. We got first hand experience of how protective a mother basilisk is. It destroyed the labs. Victor was not happy" Graham recalled.

"I hope you've got pictures of the snakelet following Raimund around. We'll here you go." she says as he hands over a small object carefully wrapped in brown paper from underneath the counter. "Only your captain would deliver a nest of basilisks for a statue."

Graham carefully unwraps the object and quickly examines it before rewrapping it. "You know how he get's with his things. So any new postings?"

"One came in this morning. I haven't had the chance to post it. But it might be right up your alley. It's a retrieval job. They haven't said exactly what the job entails, that will be given in person, but they're willing to pay any price."

"A client willing to pay anything. Sounds like the captain's favourite client. "

* * *

A man sits at a desk tinkering away at some mechanical object, with several holographic screens in front of him.

"Dr. Whale, how are the new additions to the pressure stabilizers coming along?" he asks the person in holographic screen to his left.

"They are coming along fine, Captain. About 70% complete. Should be finished in the next hour or so."

" See that you do. Make sure it's done right, I'd rather not burst when we take flight. Let me know when you're finished" He says, looking up from his work and giving the man a pointed look.

"Understood, Captain."

The captain waves the screen away and turns his attention to the screen on the lower right.

" Dr. Hopper, have you finished dealing with the docks?"

" Yes, captain. We've received the clear to depart. And we have permission to dock at Avonlea."

" Good work doctor. Go on and help Ruby with loading in the supplies."

" Of course, Captain."

The captain closes the screen and turns his attention to the last screen.

" Ruby I've sent Doctor Hopper to help you with loading, do you think you'll be finish loading the rest of the cargo in a hour?"

" We can get it done in half."

" Alright, see that you do." he says before closing the screen, and returns to examining the object in front of him.

There is a slight knock before the door to the captain's office opens. The captain sits tinkering at his desk, unfazed by the intrusion.

"Captain."

"Graham." He says as he looks up at his first mate "I trust Granny is doing well?"

" Yes she is, had a huge laugh at your expense. She has a new request for us, one I think that would be very rewarding." he says as he hands the captain the wrapped object.

"Yes, well as long as it doesn't involve any more of those creatures, I'm sure we can handle it." The captain says as he gently unwraps the object with his clawed fingers. " Isn't it stunning?" He strides over to one of the empty display cases and places the statue within it, before admiring it once again.

"Um... Yes it is." Graham says, unsure of how to respond.

" So what was the request?" The captain asks as he sits down at his desk again.

" A retrieval job for the royal household of Avonlea." The young man replies.

" So the mighty house of Avonlea requires our help. I wonder what they have hidden in their vaults." The captain impishly giggles.

* * *

**Week 20 2840:**

**Skydom of Avonlea **

The doors of the throne room burst open. An older man, clothed in the finest of silk and jewels, is followed by a young knight.

"Your highness, we should just send out a team of our own." The dark haired knight said.

"You know very well we can't do that Gaston. If we send out a search team, people will notice. We can not have anyone be aware of Belle's disappearence." The king says.

"But your highness, so we're just going to put her safety in the hands of total strangers. I'll go myself and find her." He pleaded.

" I appreciate the offer, but you are needed here. They are the best at what they do. If anyone will find her, they will." The king said.

" Yes, we definitely are the best." A voice said from somewhere in the room.

The two men survey the room, unable to find the intruder. The dark haired knight reaches for the hilt of his sword, ready for an attack.

" Show yourself." he calls.

" Right here dearie." The voice says.

They look at the front of the hall. There sitting on the throne, legs over one of arms of the chair, is a creature clothed in the strangest of leather.

"Get off there, beast. "

"Now now dearie, no need for name calling." It places it's clawed hand above its heart in mocked offense. It swings its legs to get off and walks towards the pair. "Though if I remember correctly it was you who called my name. Something like help!help!help!" it says in a high pitched squeal.

Before the young knight can open his mouth and cause further damage, the King steps forward.

" You're him?"

"Captain Raimund Spinner of the Red Daggers." the creature says with a exaggerated bow.

" Welcome Captain." The king says eagerly, and reaches out to shake the Captain's hand, hoping to repair any damage Gaston may have done.

"So you require our services?"

" Yes. You see two weeks ago, my dear daughter, princess Belle, went missing. We fear the worst. We haven't heard word from her or her kidnappers. You understand if word got out that she was missing, it would cause widespread panic among Avonlea, and endanger her further. I am told you can do anything for a price."

"I understand your highness. My crew and I would be happy to help, for a price. We don't charge gold, not when the value constantly changes, its goes up and down, up and down."The captain says in an eerie singsong voice as he circles around the king and his guard like hunter circling his prey. " Besides I hear that Avonlea needs it more than I do. I think a trinket from your vaults might do."

"Yes of course, you can have anything in the vaults." The king hastily accepts the generous price,and leads the two men to the vaults.

" Well lets see if there is something worth my price."

After going from room after room, treasure after treasure, the captain found nothing suitable for his collection.

"We'll that was a bit of let down. Is this all Avonlea have to offer?" The captain said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from here, sir? Or perhaps you'll take gold?" The King asked, the desperation evident in the tremble of his voice.

"No, no, nothing here. And definitely not gold. " he says as he walks around the room scanning for anything of interest. He stops when he notices a door tucked in the corner of the hallway."What do you have hiding behind this door?"

"Nothing, it's just storage, much of it is from from Avonlea's first years."

"Open it." The captain demands.

The King gestures to the Gaston and he hastily comply to open the room.

The captain walks in. Its a small room, a broom closet. A few crates are stacked haphazardly against the wall, covered in dust. He examines the crates, careful not to ruin the fragile balance, and finds nothing worth real value. A small chest lies in the corner of the room. He opens it, and finds it filled with old worn clothes. He dumps out the contents of the chest. A worn gauntlet falls out. The captain picks it up and examines it closely.

"hmm... well since nothing else has really caught my attention. I really do want to help you your highness. So I'll lower my price, my crew and I will find and bring your princess back safely, for this gauntlet."

" That's most generous of you sir. Are you sure you don't want any gold?"

" No it's quite alright. You have kingdom depending on you."

* * *

A/N: So now you have a brief idea of who is part of the red daggers. What you guys think? Also I realized I never named Raimund's ship. So suggestions would be much appreciated. It always makes my day when I see a comment for all of you.


End file.
